Ready For The Road
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: What will happen Spencers Carsickness turns into something a lot more serious!
1. Chapter 1: Highway To Hell

Spencers head throbbed and the car drove against the bumpy road. 3 hours, 3 hours of hell, and about 2 days to go. It was Calebs idea to go on a Roadtrip to get away from -A, so far the girls seemed to enjoy it, but Spencer felt otherwise.

 **Spencers P O V**

I try to ignore the nausea and migraines, yea, carsickness is the worst. It makes it about ten times worse with all the noise, Hanna blasting music in the front seat, Caleb talking about some tech stuff that nobody's listening too, Aria talking to Ezra about books or something and Paige and Emily loudly arguing about who they think will win at the next table match for the Sharks.

I wimper and curl next to Toby, whose arms are wrapped around me. "Hey, are you okay", I hear Toby say against the noise. I nod my head and squeeze my eyes shut.

Aria must of heard because now she's turned around studying my facial expressions "No you're not, you do that face when your car sick", Aria blurts out. "No I'm not, how would you know anyway", I say a little to harshly. "Hannas birthday, ninth grade, you puked all over me and Emily on the way to her house", Aria corrects me.

I remember that clearly, personally it's something I want to forget, but honestly I think the girls will never let me. "Oh Yeah! I remember that, then you puked in your lolly bag" Hanna shouts, giggling at the last part. Toby laughs, I nudge him a little hoping to shut him up. "Spence, it's quite obvious your carsick, so if you want we can pull over", He says. I nod my head feeling the nausea up my throat. " Sorry Spence, that might be a while, we've just started on the highway', Caleb says from up the front of this dusty old van.

I groan, clinging on to Toby as I close my eyes. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "I'll check if we have a bag or something" Emily says as Paige ruffles through the backseat.

I feel a hot tear roll down my cheek, I feel to weak to wipe it away. At that Toby lifts me up and plops me on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and nestle into his shoulder.

"Sorry Spence, no bag here" Paige says as Emily rubs my arm. At that point I know I'm going to be sick, I force myself off Tobys lap and open the car door as it speeds along the high way. I start to gag and soon enough I violently throwing up on the road. I feel Toby rub my back and hold up my hair. In the corner of my eye I can see were about to stop at a traffic light.

 **Tobys P O V**

I rub Spencer back and hold her hair as she vomits out of the door. Aria climbs over to were where sitting to help Spencer. "It's okay sweetie, you'll feel better soon Hun" she says soothingly to Spencer.

 **Spencers P O V**

I'm basically just dry heaving now, but I can't stop gagging.

Once I'm done I climb onto Toby and start to burst into tears. He holds me tighter as I sob louder. "Do you need anything babe", he says to me. "Just hold me" I sob back.

 **Calebs P O V**

I know I shouldn't, but I feel partly responsible for this, anyway, it was me driving the car. While I feel the guilt wash over me I see a little motel, Bee Street Bed and Breakfast. I pull over and stop the car in the parking bay. "I think we should stay here for the night", I say to the others. They all nod they're head as they focus on Spencer.

 **Arias P O V**

I open the door and help Toby get Spencer out of the car, it's only me, Toby, Spencer, Hanna and Emily as the others go book our rooms.

Toby and I gently lift Spencer out of the car. Spencer insists she can walk her self but Toby still holds her hand as they walk together slowly.

 **Spencers P O V**

I cling onto Toby as we walk together, but a dizziness overwhelmes me as I fall to the ground and everything goes black.

 **Tobys P O V**

I try to distract Spencers nausea by talking to her, but as I do I see her fall to the ground. I catch her as the other girls sprint over to us. "SPENCER! WAKE UP" the girls scream shaking her body violently.

It's obvious that the girls have all gone into panic mode as they scream for her to wake up. I see her slowly open her eyes as she looks around confused.

"It's okay Spence", I say. But at that moment she turns around and starts to gag and cough.

 **Spencers P O V**

I open my eyes to see the girls and Toby gathered around me. I'm so dazed and confused I can barley hear them, but I know exactly what's happened. Before I can say anything I feel the hot disgusting liquid come back up my throat. I can feel the rocks on the ground digging into my palms as I start to vomit all over the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Spencers P O V**

Once I am finished vomiting, I feel somebody picking me up. I already know it's Toby from his smell, wood chips and musk. My head is pounding so hard I think I might be sick again. The girls are following after me monitoring my every move. I groan as I am placed onto the couch, I let a few tears escape and roll up in a little ball. "Shhhhh, it's okay hon, just breathe", Says Aria as she wraps her arms around me.

"I think this is more than car sickness", Caleb says. The others nod their heads all crowding around me. "Could I please have a bucket", I say weakly. "Sure, I'll go and check" says Paige offering a sympathetic smile.

I squeeze my eyes shut and rest my head on Tobys lap. He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. "Oh Spence, your burning up" He says, brushing the hair out of my face. "I found one!" I here Paige shout from the other room jogging over.

I feel my stomach twist in knots as I sit up and gasp. "Babe!" Says Toby. "Here" Paige says, putting the bucket on my lap. I start to pant, I push the bucket away, I don't think I'm gonna to puke but I'm in unbearable pain. I can't help the hot tears now streaming down my cheeks. I have the door click open. "Hey..." Says Hanna, walking in from getting her purse she left on the reception desk.

As soon as she sees me she runs over, pushes Toby out of the way and wraps her arms around me. "Oh My God... It hurts so bad", I sob. "Hey, it's okay, just do what I tell you to okay sweetie, Take in a breath, hold it... And breathe out. Ok good, now keep doing that over and over okay", instructs Hanna, she rubs my back as I slowly start to feel normal again.

After a while I can finally breath normal again. "Do you feel better" says Hanna. "Yea", I sigh, surprising myself I can talk without bursting into tears.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I will be updating again soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Worst Day Ever

**Enjoy!**

As I soon as I start to feel normal again, a wave a nausea washes right over me. I yank the bucket out of Paige's arms and emptying my stomach into it. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, "It's okay baby", Toby says, embracing me.

Once I am done Hanna returns with a wet flannel, wiping my vomit covered chin. "Poor thing", says Emily, brushing back my hair. I want to go to bed, but I think if I walk again we are going to have to dry clean the carpet. I put down the bucket and laid my head on Hannas lap.

The next thing I know I am being gently shaken awake my Aria, "Ughhhh, were the heck am I", I ask. "You fell asleep, we were getting worried so Toby called the doctor to come and see you", She replies. "Oh", I say, remembering all of which happened before.

"It seems you have a very severe case of the stomach flu", Says the elderly doctor. I just nod my head and nestle into Tobys arms. He wraps his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead. As I get a text.

 _Oh poor little Spencie, not feeling very well are we, but don't worry, I'm going to lay off you for a bit. Enjoy your little Vaycation, Adios Bitches! Kisses -A_

I groan, not sure what to feel about it.

After I showed the girls the text, we settled down and watched a movie. "Feeling any better Spence?", Asks Toby. I groan and shake my head. "Is it worse?", he asks again. "Yea", I sigh, burying my head into his shoulder. About an hour later, everybody is asleep but me, I begin in feel sick again, not wanting to take any risks. I pry myself off Tobys lap and walk to the bathroom.

Once I get there, I simply lay my head above the bowl and wait for the gagging to start. I hear the door click behind me, "Tobes", I say. "No, it's Hanna", she says gently. I look up and give her a sad smile. "You look like crap", She sighs. "I feel like it to", I laugh.

She kneels down beside me and puts her hand on my back. "Did you want me to hold your hair", Hanna asks. "Not yet, I'll tell you when".

Five minutes later and I still felt the same. "Maybe this will help", Says Hanna passing me a glass of water. "Where Toby?" I ask, taking a sip of water. "He feel asleep right before you went to the bathroom", Hanna giggles.

I hear the door open again, wondering if Toby had gotten up. It was Ezra, "Hey, are you okay Spencer" He asks as I look up. I nod my head, happy that Hanna was with me. Before I even notice I feel the vomit come up my throat, I'm not quick enough and start to be sick all over the floor. I feel Hanna directing my head towards the toilet as I hear Ezra going into the kitchen to return with a mop.

I start to sob as the vomit slowly dribbles from my chin. "Shhhhh, it's okay Hon, just breathe" Hanna says. I look down to see puke all over my chin, clothes, body, floor, shoes, hair and Hanna. "I'm so sorry", I pant. "Did you want a bath?", asks Hanna, I quickly realise I'm to weak to stand up so I signal to the bath. "I am just so sorry, even more than that time when I puked in the backseat of your Moms cars", I laugh. "Sweetie, it's fine don't worry a bit", she says, running the bath. I see Ezra has placed the mop outside, not wanting to disturb us.

When the bath is full, Hanna helps me out of my vomit stained clothes and helps me get in. "I don't think I've ever seen you, or anybody this sick", Hanna says sympathetically, running the shampoo through my hair. I nod, to weak to say anything.

Once Hanna had helped me out of the bath and gotten dressed, she layed me into bed, ticking the doona up to my chin. "Stay with me?" I say weakly as soon as she was about to head out the door. "Of course Honey", she replies and lies down next to me. I feel her running her fingers across my cheek as I slowly drift of to sleep

 **Hannas P O V**

I feel so bad for Spencer, I don't think I've ever been sick, and I never want to. Just as I was about to turn of the light, I hear the door click open. Toby appears at the door, looking at Spencer sympathetically. I tell Toby the story about the vomiting and showers as I remember that I forgot to clean up the vomit. "It's okay Han, I'll do it", Says Toby, smiling at me.

 **Tobys P O V**

As I finish cleaning up the mess, I have a shower, get dressed and return to my sleeping girlfriend. She looks so pale and sick, I go into our main room of our huge inn, and gran the bucket "just in case", I whisper under my breath.

I thank Hanna, turn off the light and climb into bed with Spencer.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Me Up

**Spencers P O V**

 _I feel him climb into bed with me, he wraps his arms around my waist. He seems to be going up and up... Until he reaches my neck. He starts to grip it as I realise he's strangling me. I try to take his hands off, I turn around to see a black hoodie, with black gloves, they look up. It's not Toby, I see the most terrifying face I have ever seen._

 _Alison, covered in blood, with the most crazy, demonic smile. I try to scream but nothing comes out. I can't move._

I wake up kicking and screaming. I start to hesericly cry at what I just experienced. "It's okay baby, it's okay, it's okay, calm down everythings alright, I've got you, it was just a dream.", Says Toby in an attempt to calm me down.

I continue to scream, kick and cry. I feel my nails dig into Toby, who I am clinging onto like my lifeline. "Shhhhh, it was just a nightmare baby". But I can't get it out of my head, Ali's face. I pull Toby closer to me cry into his chest.

I am hyperventilating and coughing like crazy, I think I've soaked Tobys T shirt.

About five minutes later, I have calmed down a little, I am just breathing really heavily, and I can't control the tears.

I look at Toby, who has been telling me it's all going to be okay and holding me close while I had my nightmare.

"What happened", I ask. "Well I woke up to you rolling over and turning a lot, then you started screaming and crying, I was going to wake you up, but then I realised you were having a night terror. So I just held onto you until you woke up", he replies kindly. "Thankyou", I say, before snuggling into his side. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

I awake at the sound of coughing and retching. It only took me about five seconds to figure out it was me. But that was after I had started to throw up on Toby. "Oh baby", he said before picking me up bridal style and plopping me down with my head in the toilet.

I continue to wake up vomiting all night, hmmmmm about... Eight more times I woke up vomiting on something. Most of the time on the bed, in the bucket or on Toby. Once I am done for about the eleventh time, Toby signals for me to roll over, he starts giving me a back rub and kissing my forehead, I sigh, it made me feel better, Toby always made me feel better.


	5. Chapter 5: Snowed In

**Hey guys! Sorry, just realised I have put this story on as complete! It's not, and there will be more chapters to come!**

 **Tobys P O V**

I wake up cradling a shivering Spencer, I feel her forehead, which is boiling hot and slick from sweat. At first I wonder why she is shivering. But then I feel the icy bite of the cold air.

I look out the window to see the ground covered with snow, the window too. I already know by morning we're going to be snowed in, but there's nothing I can do about it. I look down at Spencer, who is still shivering, I go to the cupboard and pull out the biggest blanket I can find and place it over her shaking body.

 **Spencers P O V**

I open my eyes to see Toby, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Hey Babe, you feeling any better?" He asks. I shake my head. "It's snowing outside", Toby adds, smiling. I smile back.

As we walk outside the room I am overwhelmed with the sweet smell of pancakes. "Hey Spence, do you want to try and eat something?" Emily asks me, handing out plats of pancakes to everybody.

"Yes please", I croak. No matter how terrible I feel, I think I should eat something. I make my way to the table with Tobys arm around my waist, supporting my weight.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Toby says. "Yea I'm freezing", says Aria, the others agreeing with her. "Hopefully where not snowed in", adds Toby. "What do you mean snowed in...,", Questions Emily.

 **10 minutes Later**

"We should be able to leave in about one to two weeks", sighs Caleb. I really was looking forward to going home. But then again we can't get out because of the snow.

As we return to normal conversation, I look down at my half eaten pancake. Then everybody pauses, resulting in a awkward silence. Which was broken by me frantically running to the bathrooms.

As I put my head above the bowl I immediately start to be sick, I hear running behind me. Emily kneels down beside me while in violently hurl into the toilet. "Poor thing, don't worry Spence, I'm hear", soothes Emily. I continue to be sick for the next twenty minutes. Dry heaving for about 15.

Once I have stopped, Emily wraps me into a hug, I manage to get up off the floor with some help from Emily. "Thanks Em", I pant. "Thats fine Spence, I can't imagine feeling that terrible.", she says, smiling.

"...Em... Why... Are.. You.. Blurry-", I say before falling to the ground.

 **Emily's P O V**

"SOMEBODY! HELP!!!!!!", I scream, holding Spencer, unconscious in my arms. I hear the sound of clicking heels as Hanna and Aria appear.

"OH MY GOD!" They both scream, running to my side. Soon enough, Toby is carrying Spencer onto the couch. "Call 911!", Caleb yells to Hanna in the opposite room. "No! It's okay, she just has low blood sugar. When she's awake we'll give her some tablets to balance it out.", Says Toby.

 **Spencers P O V**

I wake up to see the girls crying over me, "She's awake!", Aria shouts. Toby comes over with a few tablets and a cup of water. "Hopefully you can keep this down", he smiles at me.

"What happened?", I ask after swallowing the tablets.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I will be updating soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Guns and Roses

**Enjoy!!!!!**

 **Spencers P O V**

After they explained to me what happened, I'm now trying my hardest to keep it together when everybody's here. "Did you want some privacy so you can rest Spence", Asks Emily. I nod my head, I'm begging myself not to let the tears fall.

As they leave Toby says "I'll come and with you in about half an hour babe". I smiles, careful not to let him see how bad she felt.

When they were all gone, I heard the door creak open.

 **Arias P O V**

I can tell Spencers lying, she looked like she was about to burst out in tears on the spot. I slowly make my way back to her bedroom and peek my head in. As soon as Spencer sees me, she quickly wipes the tears of her cheeks.

I walk up to her and give her a smile, at that moment her smile drops as tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh Spencer", I say sympathetically, I wrap my arms around her body as she sobs into my shoulder. It makes me feel special in a way, that I'm one of the only people she'll let see her cry.

 _I remember once I got a phone call from my Mom at the front office, saying that Spencer had had an injury at her big field hockey match._

 _I ran to the sick bay to see her lying in a bed, surrounded by her teammates. My mum explained she had sprained her ankle, then fainted. She was smiling and acting like she was fine in front of her teammates, since she was the team captain._

 _But as soon as her team left and it was only her and I. She burst into a fit of tears and broke down._ Just like now.

"Shhhhhhh Spence, your gonna be okay Hon", I say kissing her forehead. I lay her down on the bed and play with her hair until she falls asleep.

 **Spencers P O V**

 _"Aria...", I muster. I look a round, all I can see is darkness... Wait, no...there are pictures... Of me and the girls everywhere._

 _Then I hear a bloodcurdling scream, of Aria and Hanna, and..., Emily._

 _Then out comes a black hoodie, I gasp... There are more... Just piling in on after another. I try to hide behind a table but they see me, they lift up their hoodies. There all my Friends and family._

 _Then they all pull out weapons and start walking towards me._

That's when I wake up, jolting upright and gasping for air. "ARIA! ARIA?!", I scream and yell. She comes running from the bathroom, looking absolutely terrified.

I run towards the bathroom. Where I am vomiting and crying. "Spence Hon, shhhh I was just a nightmare", Aria soothes.

Once I am done I hear footsteps behind me. I duck behind Aria, still traumatised by my nightmare.

I expected to see Toby, or anybody that I'm not seeing now.

-A with a gun in their hand. Aria and I sit there frozen, before we move Caleb, Toby and Ezra tackle A to the ground. Aria holds me tightly against her. I cling onto her, hearing the bangs of the gun. Everything goes quiet... Until A steps in front of us, loading the gun...

And aiming at us.


	7. Chapter 7: Simply Sick

Then I wake up... For real this time. I start to breathe heavily, my cheeks feel wet and my hair is messy. I walk outside my room, to see everybody safe and sound.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey Baby -- Hey! Why are you crying?", Toby asks turning around and getting up. I wince and shake my head. He gently takes ahold of my hand and leads me to our room. Toby looks at me sympathetically. "I just had a really bad dream, thats all", I say, brushing away the tears I didn't even know were there.

He wraps me in a big hug, rubbing my back and telling me it's all going to be okay. I hang onto him more tightly than I ever have.

As he holds me I feel vomit rise up my throat, _No! Not now_ I think to myself. I try to pull of him but don't make it in time. Resulting in me puking all over his chest.

He scoops up my hair as I continue to be sick all over his lap and myself. I stop for a minute and look up at him, still gagging and coughing. "I am so sorry", I exclaim, "it's fine baby", he states. Quickly getting dressed. I feel myself start to get woozy, he reaches out and holds me steady.

"I think I'm going to be sick again", I tell him. "Ok Sweetheart, come lets go", he replies kindly. "Ezra's in the bathroom, having a shower", I say groggily. Toby lets go of me and ruffles through his bag. He pulls out a plastic and and shuffles beside me.

I breathe heavily over the bag, gagging a little. Then I immediately started puking out about everything I've eaten in the last three days. Toby scoops my hair up into a ponytail and rubs little circles on my back as I empty my stomach into the bag.

About ten minutes later I have stopped vomiting but I'm still dry heaving above the the bag. I feel Toby pick me up and carry me into the bathroom, I reach for the toilet and start coughing then eventually puking in it. After I am done I lean back against Tobys chest, panting and huffing, I turn around and lie in his arms. "Can I get you anything babe?", He asks me. "Just you", I puff.

I don't know why, but there something that feels good about lying on the bathroom floor, but then again I guess I have a Sky-High fever and I'm constantly vomiting.

I've now been vomiting non stop for the last six hours and I haven't even left the bathroom. I can sense the others are getting worried. "Spence, if you keep throwing up, it might be a good idea to take you to the hospital. Suggested Toby. I shook her head "Not yet", I reply. "Okay, but if you keep getting sick like this, we're going in", Said Toby.

After three more hours of consecutive puking my cramps are so bad I can barely breathe. "Oh Spencer", sighed Toby, giving my hand a squeeze. I grab both his hands and hold them to my stomach.

"Oh Babe", he says, feeling my stomach contracting under his hands. "Can I get you a heating pad or something?". "Just you", I reply as he holds me tighter to his chest.


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital

**Spencers P O V**

We're still lying against the bathroom floor when I hear the door click again. At the door stands Caleb. "Oh My God! How long have you guys been in here." Says Caleb, standing in his Pajamas. "What time is it", Asks Toby. "It's four in the morning", Caleb stated, seeming worried.

"For the past ten hours" Says Toby.

 **Tobys P O V**

"For the past ten hours", I say, Caleb opens his mouth in shock. "Your kidding". "Nope", I say back. Spencer loosens from my grip and clutches onto the ceramic bowl. I hold her hair as she throws up continuously.

"We've been here since Spencer was sleeping", I add, I begin to rub her back while she's dry heaving and retching.

 **Spencers P O V**

I'm not even listening to their conversation anymore I'm just focusing on when I will get better. But it's just getting worse. My stomach hurts like hell, my mouth tastes like Tobys stew, my whole body is stiff and aching, My chest feels like it's been stomped on by a elephant and I just feel terrible.

I lean back on Tobys chest as he places a kiss on my forehead. But before I know it I'm gagging again and back to square one.

I again wake up covered in sweat, I look beside me to see Toby fast asleep. I still feel like hell from last night, but at least I got some sleep. I see Toby slowly opening his eyes, "Hey Spence, how are you feeling", He asks me. "Ughh terrible", I reply. I hear his phone ping, he grabs it off the table and starts reading the text he got out loud.

 _Hey Toby, I hope Spencer is feeling a little better this morning, she seemed so sick last night, Some of the roads were open again so Hanna and I have gone to the pharmacy to go get stuff for Spencer. Hanna has been talking about that she is a expert of Pharmacy shopping, I'm not exactly sure what that means but I guess we'll find out._

 _-Caleb_

I smile, hoping to end up feeling better. "Aren't you tired", Toby asks. I nod my head as I cuddle into his side. "I feel so bad", I say with tears in my eyes. He kisses my head are wraps his arms around me. But at that moment I feel a sharp pain inside my stomach. I wince pulling back from Toby.

Once we have gotten up, I hear the door click open "heyyyy", sang Hanna throughout the inn. "Hey, I said weakly. I keep trying to find comfortable position to lay down in, but the sharp pains have become increasingly worse. As I tried to sit up I groaned, catching Hannas attention. "Spence are you okay?" Says Hanna, obviously concerned. "I'm fine, I might just go and have a lie down", I say. "Ok, I'll see you later", she smiles.

As I lay down the pains have gotten about a million times worse. I pick up the bucket from the side of the bed and put it next to me.

 **Tobys P O V**

"Have you seen Spencer", I ask. "Oh yea, think she just went to have a rest." Anwsered Hanna. I sat down with Ezra and Caleb, we talk about random things while the girls talked about something else important to them. "Do you think Spencers okay?" I ask the others. "Well I haven't heard anybody violently vomiting yet, so I think she's on the road to recovery", Jokes Caleb. "I think I might go check on her, you know, just to see how she's doing", I say. "We'll come to", said the girls.

As we walked through the door, there was Spencer, curled up into a little ball, next to a bucket of vomit, clutching her stomach, crying her eyes out and sweat dripping down her forehead. "Oh My God Spencer!" I say, putting my hand on her head. "Damn, your seriously burning up", I add.

"Toby... Oh my god it hurts... It hurts so bad, what wrong with me", asks Spencer. "Does it hurt when I press here", I say, gently touching the right side of her abdomen. Spencer yelped in pain, being sick into the bucket once more. It took me only about a second to realise what was going on.

"We've got to get to the hospital... Now!" I shout.


	9. Chapter 9: Surgery

**Spencers P O V**

 **I** wrap my arms around Tobys neck as he lifts me into the car. "Shhhh, it's okay Babe, you'll feel better soon. Paige cleans the bucket and puts it on my lap. Which I heave over it five times on the way to the hospital.

Once we get there I have no energy left in me. I'm just lying on top of Toby shaking. Rubbing my back every time I throw up. Right before we get out, I reach for the bucket and empty my stomach again. I moan, curling up into a little ball.

"What's wrong with me baby?" I cry to Toby. "We think you might have appendicitis", he answers, lifting me out of the car into his warm embrace. "What...", I say trembling. "Don't worry Spence, the doctors are going to make you feel all better", soothes Aria. I can see people staring at me, curled up in Tobys arms.

In the waiting room Toby grabs a blue sick bag, since we left the bucket in the car. He comes sits next to me as I lay my head on his lap.

 **Tobys P O V**

I play with Spencers hair as her head is rested on my lap. She groans and clenches her stomach. I quickly pass her the bag, violently throwing up over it. She dry heaves for another five minutes, coughing and belching. I don't think I've ever felt so bad for anybody. She starts to cry and rests against my shoulder.

"Spencer Hastings", A nurse said from the doctors office. I help Spencer stand up, but I ask for a wheelchair after she collapses in my arms.

The nurse leads us to an empty room. Where I lift Spencer onto the bed, she signals for me to lay down next to her. I watch her screw her face up as I grab the bag once again. She's still dry heaving when the doctor walks into the room. I rub her back continuously until she's finished.

"Well I can see why you're here", Says the doctor.

 **Spencers P O V**

Once the doctor did all his tests, it was quite clear that I had appendicitis. "You're going to need emergency surgery", The doctor says, handing me the clothes for surgery. When the doctor leaves the room I burst out into an uncontrollable fit of sobs.

Toby embraces me into a warm hug, kissing my forehead. At that moment the others walk in. "Hey we got the food, what did the doctor say?" Asks Emily. I look up at them but I put head into Tobys shoulder again, crying louder. "She's got to have emergency surgery", Toby says quietly.

"Have you gotten dressed yet?" Asks the doctor. "She's about too", answers Toby. Everybody leaves the room, leaving only me and Toby. He helps me remove my vomit stained clothes and into the surgery gear.

"Thanks so much baby... For everything." I say. "Anytime Spence, remember, I'm your safe place to land", he whispers, rocking me from side to side, I hold on to him tighter as tears spring to my eyes, but this time they're happy tears.

Toby hold my hand all the way to the surgery room, constantly reminding me that everything will be okay. He gives me as kiss right before we have to break apart, "bye", I whisper quietly. "Bye baby, I'll be there when you wake up okay", he says, I nod my head, trying hard to fight the tears.

I watch as they doctors start to insert needles into my arms. I see knifes and surgery equipment on the table. Which absolutely terrifies me. They put a oxygen mask onto my face, which immediately makes me feel sleepy. As I start to drift off to sleep I remember Toby telling me that I won't remember a thing and it will be as fast as 123. But he was wrong... Why?

 _Because I'm right back in the dollhouse..._


	10. Chapter 10: Dollhouse

_"No!" I scream. I hear footsteps._

 _A black hoodie emerges before me, holding a whip, I scream hysterically. But it whips me hard and painfully. I hear the screams of Emily, Aria and Hanna. Then everything goes quiet._

 **Tobys P O V**

I wait in the waiting room next to the girls, Caleb and Ezra. "You okay man?" Asks Caleb. "Yea, just slightly nervous", I reply, staring at the floor. "Don't stress, she'll be fine", Ezra reassures me. But in my head I'm terrified for her. They doctor said there would be a 96% success wait... But I know what everybody's thinking, what if Spencers part of that four percent.

 **Spencers P O V**

 _I scream and dart under a table, the black hoodie stands in front of me. It grabs my feet and drags me to a dark, cold and spacey room. I hear a huge click, and three spotlights appear. Under the spotlights are my best friends. Dead. I scream and stare at there lifeless bodies hanging from the ceiling._

 _I am frozen. Until I hear somebody behind me, that somebody puts their hand over my mouth and picks me up while I kick and scream._

 **Tobys P O V**

The nurse just came out and told us Spencer is almost finished surgery and we will be ready to see her in about half an hour. I'm so excited to see her, but I am nervous too, like what If something went wrong.

 **Spencers P O V**

 _I try and scream for somebody to help me, I am utterly terrified of what I see next. A new spotlight appearing. I am pretty sure it's for me, until I see another body... Tobys._

 _"NO! NO! PLEASE!" I scream. I cry his name hoping he will respond. But the black hoodie stops, and looks at me. It begins to take off their hoodie. I am not prepared for what I see next... Ali's face, that one I had in the nightmare a couple of days ago._ _But then it comes to me..._

 _This is all a nightmare._

 **Hannas P O V**

I wait in the room with Toby, I'm telling him lots of funny stories about Spencer, you know, to pass the time. The doctor came and told us a few minutes ago That Spencer was in her bed and we can see her when she wakes up.

I talk to Toby as I hear a horrifying scream... Spencer! I think as I race out of the room to her room. I see her lying in the bed, screaming and crying hysterically.

"Shhhhhh it's okay, your all okay", I soothe, Wrapping her in a hug, careful not to hurt her stomach. "I..I was.. In the... Dollhouse", she stuttered as I rubbed her back. At that moment Toby comes in, followed by a nurse. They both look shocked and terrified, Toby looks lovely key she's seen as ghost.

"She's okay, Spence just had a bad dream... About the dollhouse", I whisper to Toby and the Nurse. "Oh my god! Were you two some of the girls in that dollhouse, that one on the news!", the nurse asks. I nod, stroking Spencers back.

Toby comes and sits next to Spencer and I wrapping her in a big hug.


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**Spencers P O V**

I can feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks and Toby embraces me. I turn around to see the doctor standing in the doorway "Miss Hastings, I see your awake, the surgery carried on just as planned and we're just going to run a few tests to see if your fit to go home", The doctor informs us.

After the tests the doctors have decided that I'm fine to go home. "Oh, before you go", Said the doctor, "What you told me before Toby, that at first you though Spencer had the stomach flu, well it turns out you were right. Her stomach flu basically triggered the appendix to rupture, and because of her low immune system now, she will take longer to get better, let's say about a week and a half to get fully better".

I don't think the doctor could have had better timing. Because right after he finished talking, I threw up all over Toby and the floor. The doctor passed me a bag as Toby sits me down on the bed while I puke. He rubs my back and holds my hair with his free hand, rubbing his thumb down my spine. "Do you want to leave now", says Toby kindly. I breathe out deeply and nod my head, signalling to Toby that we can go.

A minute later Paige comes back with the release papers, handing them to the doctor so we're free to go. Once Toby got cleaned up and we are all in the car, Caleb says "So what do you guys wanna do, go back to the inn, or back to Rosewood". The others decided that I could choose, saying that I was the sick one. "Rosewood please", I whisper.

When we get to the inn, I sit and wait in the car until everything is packed up. Listening to the radio and Toby whistling inside.

The drive home was long and windy, I held onto Tobys hand the whole time, even if I was projectile vomiting out the window.

When we got back to Rosewood, Caleb dropped off Toby and I at his loft, since my parents were in Philly. We said our goodbyes and went into the loft, Toby carrying me. Once we entered the loft, I immediately knew I was going to throw up. I ran to the sink, cupping my mouth with my left hand. Violently being sick while hanging onto the tap for balance, Toby races up behind me, holding me up steady and holding up my hair. Wiping my mouth with wet a paper towel during heaves.

When I'm finally finished, Toby picks me up and put me down on the couch, grabbing the bucket just in case. He lays down next to me, brushing the hair out of my face. "I'm just.. Just so sorry... I don't actually know why your looking after me, I'm just wasting your time", I blurt out. "Spencer, I would do anything for you, you know that right", Toby replies. "I would totally kiss you right now if we didn't have the risk of me vomiting all over you or making you really sick", I giggle. "I know baby, me to", He says, kissing me on my nose and forehead.

"Can I get you anything", asks Toby. "Hmmmm... A red Ferrari, a hundred million dollars, a mansion... Ohhh you mean like stuff we have", I say, Toby bursts out laughing. "No, actually could I please have some pain killers, the ones from before a wearing off", I smile. "Sure baby, I'll go and find some" He says kindly, kissing my temple. "Shoot, you temperature is going up again, I'll get you something for that too", He adds. Before he goes he leads me to his room to rest.

 **Tobys P O V**

The past couple of days have gone so quickly, I never thought we could somehow wind up in hospital. I go to the medicine cabinet and find the painkillers the doctor prescribed for her. I can hear the sounds of Spencer throwing up in the distance, I personally hope it's in the bucket and not on the floor. I quickly find another flannel and run it under cold water, I strain it, grab a glass of water for Spencer and return to my room.

Again I find Spencer hunched over the bucket attempting to hold up her hair. "It's okay baby I'm here", I soothe, holding up her hair and rubbing circles with my fingers on her back. I hear her breathing getting quicker as all that's left in her stomach leaves her system. She moans, wiping the sweat of her brow. "Just breathe", I instruct. She breathes heavily and slowly as vomit dribbles off her chin into the bucket. "It's okay Spence, I've got you", I say, stroking her back.

"I think I'm done", She says to me, panting. "Okay Sweetheart, just give me a minute", I say, wiping her mouth and chin with my sleeve. Though about a second later she starts to retch again as the yucky liquid flows uncontrollably from her mouth. "You poor thing", I say, going to the closet and pulling out a baby blue knitted blanket which I wrap around her shaking body. "Ok, I think I'm actually done for real now", she says laughing. I look her deeply in the eyes, then her laughter turns to heart wrenching sobs. I embrace her as see nuzzles into my neck, I feel the tears soaking through my t shirt as I pull her closer to me, "it'll get better, I promise baby", I whisper into her ear.

 **Hey Guys! I'm not to sure if I'm going to be able to post a lot this weekend since I hanging out with my Best Friend! If you have any ideas or requests on story's be sure to let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hush Little Baby

**Feel free to leave reviews:)**

 **Tobys P O V**

I slowly open my eyes to somebody shaking me awake. I see my alarm clock flash 3:00am as I look at Spencers tear stained face. "Hey babe, whats wrong Spence?" I ask groggily. "I had a nightmare and I can't fall asleep", She hiccups. I run my fingers down her cheek, "it's okay babe, your safe and I'm here", I whisper.

 **Flashback**

 _A nine_ _year old me slowly approaches my parents room, clutching my teddy bear, Mr Fluff. "Mommy, I can't sleep", I say. I watch my mother emerge from her bed carrying her pillow._

 _I follow her to my room, tugging onto her hand. She lays down on the bed with me, stroking my hair. She starts to sing in a harmonising voice._

 _Rock a bye baby,_

 _In the tree top,_

 _When the wind blows,_

 _The cradle will rock,_

 _When the Brough breaks,_

 _The cradle will fall,_

 _Down will come baby,_

 _Cradle and all,_

 **End Flashback**

Without thinking I start to sing to Spencer, who's still sniffling.

Hush little baby don't say a word,

Papas gonna buy you a mocking bird,

And if that mocking bird don't sing,

Papas gonna buy you a diamond ring,

At first I expect her to laugh or ask me to stop, but to my surprise her pulls herself closer to me and lays her head against my chest. I continue to sing, hoping it will let her sleep.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papas gonna buy you a looking glass,

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papas gonna buy you a billy goat,

I don't feel much movement from Spencer, I look down to see her sleeping soundly on my chest. I rest my head against a pillow and quickly fall back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Sick Of It

**Tobys P O V**

I wake up and untangle myself from Spencers strong grip, going to the bathroom.

I come back to find her sitting up, "Hey", I whisper, "sorry if I woke you", I say looking at her white face. I can't help but feel helpless watching her.

"It's ok... You didn't", she mumbles rubbing her eyes .

"Do you not feel to good", I say smiling at her sympathetically.

"I feel like crap", she groans. "It's okay baby, you'll feel better soon", I reassure her.

"But I've felt like this for like two weeks", she complains.

"Well it's okay, because I'm here with you... Always", I whisper, stroking her cheek as I climb back into bed.

I watch as her face goes visibly green, "Toby, I think I need a bucket", she says.

"Alright", I say quickly, running into the other room to collect it.

When I come back I sit next to her shaking frame, she starts clinging to my forearm, I watch her chest rise and fall as I stroke the back of her head in an attempt to make her feel better.

That night was rough, rough maybe a understatement. Spencer has vomited countless times through the night, she lasts about six minutes before getting exhausted, I rub her back until she catches back her breath, guiding her back into my arms each time, falling back asleep.

By the about the 5th round I genuinely thought she was going to pass out, but she's a trooper and very strong.

I lay with her next to me as Spencer starts shaking me awake, I turn on the light as she signals for the bucket. "Shhhhh, it's okay", I whisper as she throws up for the eighth time, stroking my thumb up and down her back.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes once she is done, "Oh my god it hurts so bad", she crys as she starts to retch into the bucket.

"It's okay, I'm here", I whisper in an attempt to make her feel better.

 **Emily's P O V**

I sit horizontally on my bed with Aria beside me, "I wonder how Spencer is?", I ask Aria. "Me too, I didn't call because I thought see needed her rest", she replies.

"Same here, I'm gonna ring her", I say, grabbing my phone from my denim jeans pocket.

 _Toby: Hey Em_

 _Hey Toby, I was just calling to see how Spencer is?_

 _She's absolutely terrible_

 _Why?! Is she okay?_

 _She's been puking her guts out all night and for the past couple of days_

 _Oh my god!_

 _Yea I know, she seems so sick_

 _I'm with Aria, can we come over, we can call in at the pharmacy_

 _Yeah of course! You do realise it's five in the morning_

 _Yea that's fine! Aria and I couldn't sleep anyways_

 _Okay, see you in a bit_

I tell Aria and we make our way down to the kitchen, grabbing my keys as we walk out the door.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Updating tomorrow:)**


	14. Chapter 14: My Turn

**Tobys P O V**

I hold Spencer close to me as she nestles into my side, breathing heavily. "You must feel like crap", I remark. "I feel so bad like worse than bad, even worser", she complains. "That's not a word, but continue", I laugh. "See Toby, now I'm even going Hanna on things", she laughs back. It's good to see her laugh apart from puking.

As I'm rocking Spencer back and fourth, I hear the door click open, "that must be them", I whisper to Spencer. "Who?", she mumbles, "Aria and Emily". "Oh yea", she remembers, putting her head back down on my chest.

"Please don't leave", she begs, pulling me down back to her before I went to go get the door. "Ok Baby", I whisper to her, "COME IN!", I shout, hoping the girls will hear.

At that moment I hear the door click open and in no time they are sitting in front of us. "Oh my god Spencer!", Aria crys, running up to her as Spencer attaches her arms to Aria.

"I feel like poo", she crys.

Emily runs over and starts pulling things out of her huge bag.

"Ok, so I got her sick bags, nausea tablets, lots of chocolate as advised by Hanna, a big fluffy blanket, a beanie, a teddy bear, a hot water bottle, a bucket, a flannel, water, icy poles, ice cream and more medicine", Emily smiles

"Thanks so much Em", I say, admiring her compassion towards my beautiful girlfriend, who I am pretty sure is emptying her stomach behind me.

I turn around and start holding Spencers hair as Aria rubs her back. Once Spencer is dome she leans back on her chest.

"Shhhhhh", Aria whispers, stroking her hair.

"I... It hurts... And I feel... I think... Hold me please", She says, trying hard to breathe. "Tobes... I... It's really hard to breathe", she pants.

"It's okay Spence, try this", says Aria, handing her Asthma puffer to Spencer.

I help Spencer pump it since she's barely strong enough to do anything at the moment. Once she has regained her breath back, she shuffles her way over to me and buries herself into my arms, "Toby, I'm cold", she says, her fingers brushing my shirt continuously.

Emily pulls the blanket around Spencers shaking body as I hold her close, "Maybe it's best if we go, my Mom might start to get worried", whispers Emily to me, Aria and a half asleep Spencer. "Okay, I'll ring you in the morning", I whisper, trying not to wake Spencer who is asleep in my arms.

Once they leave I lay her back down on the bed and start brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as I drift off to sleep.

I awake at the sound of muffled crying and Spencer calling for me. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter?", I ask, adjusting my eyes to the light.

"Read this", she says, handing me her phone.

 _Seriously, you still think this is the stomach flu hon? Bitch Please, you've taken biology, you should know how easy it is for me to poison you._

 _Oh, and by the way, don't make yourself too comfortable, you've still got a week left of this._

 _Kisses sickie, -A_


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You

**Tobys P O V**

"You are kidding me! You are so freaking kidding me", screams Spencer, "So I literally have another freaking week of uncontrollable vomiting", she shouts, starting to cry.

"Shhhhh, baby come here", I say, letting her into my warm embrace. "Shhhhhh", I whisper, stroking the back of her head while I rock her back and fourth.

"Toby I feel absolutely terrible", she whispers and crys.

"I know baby", I whisper, I feel helpless knowing there's barely anything we could do, no wonder the medicine wasn't having very good affects. My poor baby, seeing her like this breaks my heart.

My thoughts are interrupted by Spencer reaching for the bucket and emptying her stomach. I rub my thumb up and down her spine while my other hand holds her silky brown locks.

"It's okay, just breathe", I whisper when she starts to retch. Once she's done I wet the flannel from Emily and put it on Spencers forehead.

"Do you want anything?", I ask, willing to do anything for her at this point. "Well...", she decides, "Yea Baby", I say, rubbing her thigh. "I sort of have a little craving for pizza", she laughs.

"If you want some I could get it for you from the brew downstairs", I say, convincing her. "Ahh yes please", she whispers, enjoying me rubbing her thigh, I want to go up, but it would be really bad timing.

"Ok, I'll be back in about ten minutes okay Spence", I say, giving her lips a passionate kiss. "Ok", she whispers as I walk out the door, "Toby... Wait!", I hear her shout, I run quickly to my room, "I love you", I whispers, looking me in the eyes, "oh baby, I love you so much too", I say back, looking into her big brown orbs.

 **Spencers P O V**

About five minutes into Toby being gone, I feel a huge wave of nausea wash over me, "SHIT!", I think as I sprint to get bathroom, and of course I don't make it.

My knees buckle as I start to violently throw up on his tiled floor, oh my god how I wish he was here.

My hair dangles in my face while I feel the vomit soak through the t shirt I stole from Toby. I hear myself moan as I look at my body, covered in vomit, then I look at the floor. Also drenched in vomit, I reach my phone from my pocket and press on Tobys number.

"Toby, please come back I need you", I cry into the phone.

At that moment I look up and see Toby at the door. "I'm so sorry", I start to sob.

 **Tobys P O V**

I look down to see person I love the most, Spencer Jill Hastings, bawling her eyes out on the floor looking like a mess. "I'm so sorry", she sobs, the sound breaking me.

"Oh baby", I say, wrapping my arms around her, not caring that my clothes will get ruined.

"Come on, we're going to run you a bath", he whispers into my ear, lifting me up off the ground, "Toby I think I'm going to puke on you", she says quickly, "no you won't where almost there, and if you do that's okay", I tell her.

L

As soon as we make it to the bath she runs for the sink and starts emptying her stomach, I grab her petite waist to hold her steady. Once she's done, I help her sit down and pass her a glass of water, which she can barely keep down.

Once I have started the bath, I help Spencer remove her vomit stained clothing. She doesn't seem to mind since I have seen her naked many times before.

Once I've removed every bit of her clothes, she latches onto me and doesn't let go, "Toby, can you stay with me", she asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", I smile back, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her into my chest.

I help her wash off all the vomit from her body and hair as she lays on my chest in the warm water. "Toby, I really really love you", she smiles, hugging my chest and resting her head of my collarbone. "I love you more than anything else I've ever known Spencer Jill Hastings", I say, kissing her head.


	16. Chapter 16: Privacy Please!

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm not to sure if I should end this story since I've been doing it for like FOREVER! And of course I'm going to start a new story so could you please give me some prompts on story's for Spoby (Spencer and Toby) or just Spencer. Thanks, btw please tell me if I should end it or not**

 **Spencers P O V**

Toby helps me walk across the cold, white tiles with only a towel covering me, I look at the clock and read the time as 11:00. Toby passes me some of my shorts and my absolute favourite, his anchor shirt, the one I wore for our first kiss.

Just the thought of it makes me grin from ear to ear. "What are you so happy about", Toby smiles while he slides his pants over his boxers. "I was thinking about our first kiss", I giggle, pulling down the shirt, almost covering my shorts, I don't bother to put on a bra, it's only Toby here anyway.

"Ohhhh", he says to me, rather playfully.

"Did you want to show me that again", I say as he walks up to me.

"I guess someone's feeling better", he whispers into my ear, I moan slightly when he starts to kiss my neck.

I latch his lips onto mine, I run my hands up and down his chest, feeling his abs underneath his shirt, it annoys me.

I can't take it any longer so I pull it above his head as he plays its the rim of mine. I almost forget that I'm sick and take mine off too, our bare chests touching.

Being so involved in this I don't hear the click of the door over our loud moans, he strips down just to his boxers and pushes me down onto the bed, I know where this is going and I want it to keep travelling in that direction so I whip off my shorts, leaving me with only black, lacy panties for coverage.

I leap onto him and bite his neck as he places kisses onto my chest. We're about to go all for it when the door swings open.

"Fuck!", shouts Caleb.

"In what way?", screams and laughs Hanna while she closes both her and Calebs eyes.

"Oh My God!", I shout, not wanting to close the door in case of revealing my breasts to Caleb , and less worrying, Hanna.

"Dammit", swears Toby while he pulls the blanket over our bodies and slips on his shirtwhile I grab mine, frustrated that our perfect moment was ruined.

I wrap my dressing gown around me while I storm out of the room, dragging Hanna. "Just to be clear I think I know what fuck you mean... Or do", she shouts out, laughing her head off. "SHUT UP HANNA!", I yell.

"Okay okay! No need to get shitty", she laughs.

"Why did you have to do that", I whine as we stand in the kitchen.

"Well I didn't exactly know you guys were doing it", she fights back, trying to hold in laughter.

"About to", I state back.

"Okay, no need to go into the nitty gritty", she laughs.

I close my eyes and look down at my feet.

"Hey, it's okay. You know Sean? Once we did it and I totally forgot the principle was coming to chat to me about the state of my Bulimia, and my Mom wasn't home and the principal barged right in. But we didn't notice, so we were just going full on in front of her", she laughs again, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

I burst out laughing, and then run to the bathroom and empty my stomach.


	17. Chapter 17: Need You Now

**Wow guys, I just finished watch 7x20, I actually guessed it right. My theory was right! That Spencer had a twin!**

 **I like feel Happy, Sad, excited, upset, terrified, nervous, ecstatic and unbelievable all at once, I loved it... But we're was our Spoby ending? But it was amazing!**

Spencers P O V

I lean my head against the porcelain bowl while Hanna comforts me. "I didn't know it was possible for somebody to be sick that much", she whispers, sounding concerned.

"Toby... I want... Toby", I pant and whisper. Lying down on the ground as I am to weak to stand, "I'll go and get him Spencer", she whispers back, rubbing my side.

In about five seconds later Toby runs into the bathroom, looking down at me, lying on the floor, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Oh baby", he soothes.

"Your all fuzzy, please make it stop spinning", I start to cry, I am barely at all aware of what's going on, just that I need Toby.

"Okay, Baby, can you stand up", he says, supporting my waist as we both try and get up.

I'm grateful he's holding me, since as soon as I get on my feet I collapse straight back into his arms. "Spence", he cooes while I lay my head on his lap, gasping for air.

"It really hurts, it feels like there's a fire in my stomach", I sob, curling up into a ball resting against Toby.

"Do you need to throw up again", Toby suggests.

"There's nothing left", I breathe deeply. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my hair messy, dark rings under my eyes and my skin as white as a ghost with sweat dripping down it.

"Can you please take me to bed", I say, clutching his arm.

"Sure thing Spence", he replies, picking me up bridal style.

"I don't feel good", I moan as Toby carries me. I see Hanna and Caleb must have left, though they've dropped off a bag full of stuff to help me get better.

"I know baby, I know", Toby comforts me.

"Thanks", I whisper as my head falls on the comfy pillow.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'm still getting over A.D's reveal! I can't believe I was right!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hospital AgainAuthors Note

***IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ***

 **Hey there! My fellow writers and readers!**

 **I just wanted to take some time to write about how much all these reviews, favs and follows mean to me. They make me so happy to read them and to watch the numbers multiply, like so so happy! And I need that right now, cause I suffer from this disease called Depression, as well as Anorexia, and that really sucks! I feel really grateful to have such AWESOME readers! Especially you, SibunaMockingjay, who has been reviewing and faving and following me forever, Sibuna I love reading your reviews and it makes me really happy (oh and I agree with you, Troian is Queen!). I love writing fanfiction and it is really fun to make up stories and fantasies about my favourite Characters and shows *cough *cough Pretty Little Liars *cough. Again thanks so much for reading my stories! Even if your just a person trying to get away from your annoying brother, or a girl (or guy) waiting for a text from her boyfriend or just a simple person waiting for their MarshMellows to melt into their ****hot chocolate! Thankyou for reading! Oh and by the way, I've started a new story if you guys wanted to check it out, it's called After Alex. It's about how Spencer processes and copes after the news of her evil twin surfaces between that time jump at the end of the episode!**

 **Love You Awesomes! Xxx**

 **-StarBucksIsLife9**

 **Tobys P O V**

"Take me to the hospital", Spencer says bluntly. "What?!", I say, thinking that she never wanted anybody to know about A.

"I'm just so done with vomitting!", she says, tears springing to the corners of her eyes.

Then stares deeply into my eyes, then she unexpectedly covers her mouth, "do you need the bucket", I say, putting my hand on her back. She shakes her head, still cupping her mouth. "Babe, I think it would be a better idea if-", my words are cut off by Spencer projectile vomitting across the room. "Yeah, let's take you to the hospital", I say as I rub her back in small circle while she vomits uncontrollably onto the edge of the bed.

I feel her back contracting under my hands as she bends over ruining the floor. This keeps going for the next ten minutes without a break, then she lurches over for a second time, after leaning against me.

"I think I'm going to pass out", she pants. "Don't worry Spence, it's all going to be okay", I soothe, staring over at the puke covering a section of the wall and a huge majority of the ground. "No Toby I'm serious I think I'm going to faint", she breathes heavily, sounding concerned of her own good.

"Did you wanna try and stand up", I ask, "Ughhhh okay, but what if I fall", she whimpers. "Then I'll catch you", I smile, looking down at her resting against my chest.

And she was right, she did fall, but right into my arms, who lifted her right back into my lap. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital shall we?", I laugh. "Okay babe, but I warn you, you might end up getting vomitted on", she laughs.

"I'll keep that in mind", I laugh back, picking her up and walking out of the loft and into my truck.


	19. Chapter19: Waiting Room

**Hey People,**

 **Here are some of my other best stories if you want to go and check it out:**

 **After Alex: How Spencer copes after the reveal of her twin sister Alex and the death of a loved one, but will it all fall into place with the help of a certain blue eyed man.**

 **Chemically Bonded: Fluffy one-shots of Troian Bellisario and her sister Kitty Bellisario :)**

 **We'll go down together: How Toby and Spencer handle an unexpected pregnancy (not very active on this one)**

 **Because your here: Spencer Hastings perfect life isn't as perfect as it seems, with the constant messages from A and abuse from her parents, can she handle it any longer?**

 **Sick Miss Spencer: Little fluffy peice of Toby taking care of Spencer when she's sick.**

 **Scrabble, Love and Diamond Rings: I haven't posted this one yet but it's about a Spoby scrabble themed proposal!**

 **Tobys P O V**

I rub Spencers back with one hand and the other focuses on the steering wheel. "It's okay Spencie, we're almost there"? I soothe as she leans and spews out of the truck window.

"Ughhh I think I just puked on a bird... As well as my hair", she laughs, before again retreating back out the window to spill her contents onto the pavement.

As soon as we ge to the hospital I find a parking bay and help Spencer, who's mostly covered in vomit get it out of the car.

"It's okay baby I can walk", she says, clutching my hand. "Are you sure Spence", I ask, "I'm sure", she smiles.

We're not even half way when Spencer starts to get woozy and vomits all over the ground. "Do you want to let me carry you", I whisper into her ear. "Yes please", she pants.

"God what did A poison me with, he may have well used cyanide", she smirks. "And this is why I love you", I laugh back.

"From humour or decorating the pavement", Spencer scoffs sarcastically, "hmmmm, hard one there Spence, probably the humour", I laugh.

I push open the front door and help Spencer onto a seat while I go and sign in, I don't think she'll have to wait to long since there's only like five people in the waiting room.

"Um Hi", I stop a doctor walking past, "My girlfriend is really sick, would she be able borrow a wheelchair since she can't really walk".

"Sure thing son, I'll go and get you one", the doctor smiles as I go and sit next to Spencer who lays her head down in my lap.

"You okay babe", I ask, stroking my fingers up and down her face. "Yep", she croaks, her voice raspy from all the sickness.

At that moment the doctor walks up to us and hands Spencer the wheel chair, "thanks", she whispers, sweat dripping off her perfect pale face.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, promise next one will be long!**


End file.
